Fool's Gold
by LovinANDLivinLife
Summary: Kataang. Oneshot. It's not always the most lavish and expensive gifts a person desires, but the gift of loving somebody with all your heart and feeling loved back.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.

**Author's note: **I really appreciate the reviews you guys have been giving me. Thanks a billion! :)

BTW: It's in Katara's POV.

**Summary: **It's not always the most lavish and expensive gifts a person desires, but the gift of loving somebody with all your heart and feeling loved back.

**Fools Gold**

Zuko gave me a light hug,"Hey Katara" He said with a small smile on his face, taking a seat next to mer. "How do you do it?"

I smiled at a passing general, who nodded a simple hello "Do what?"

Zuko chuckled "How could you live, more like survive, with that goofball." He gestured his thumb toward Aang, who was showing a group of generals his spinning marble trick. He had a smile that reached from ear to ear when the generals gasped in awe and clapped their hands. Everytime Aang smiled I felt happy. It was a sort of indescribeable happiness. Something only he could bring. Oh how I had missed seeing that smile.

I giggled and softly pushed Zuko in the arm, "Hey! That goofball your talking about is my husband."

Zuko just smiled and shook his head, "Come on Katara. You know it's true. So how have you survived living with him for 5 years?"

I laughed as my eyes scanned the room and landed on the Avatar, who was now being dragged acrossed the dance floor by some old lady. I couldn't help but smile affectionately at him as he danced smoothly across the floor. So effortless, he made it appear, but I knew better. I loved to watch him always had such a talent for doing so. Maybe it was in his genes. But I believed it had a deeper root than that. I believed it was because everytime we danced, I was left breathless. But, to be honest, it had been quite a while since we danced together. I really wanted to dance with him now, but there were specific rules of me not doing so. At least not at this type of event.

Zuko waved a hand in front of me, snapping me back to reality. "Hello? Katara? Are you there?"

I turned my attention back to firelord Zuko, who I'm sure was wondering if I had lost my mind, "Oh. Sorry Zuko I was just..." I was at a loss for words but Zuko completed my sentence.

"Staring at Aang." He smiled slightly and got up from his seat "It's okay Katara. I was just saying that I needed to get back to greeting the generals. I am the firelord after all. I do need to make a good impression."

He smirked at me, as he adjusted his special red silk robe tie. I smiled as I thought about how much Zuko had changed, since when he used to chase after Aang. "You are already a great firelord." I smiled and gave him a tight hug before he went off to greet some of the high class society.

I made my way over to Sokka, Suki, and Toph.

Sokka had his face pratically in his food. I raised an eyebrow at my brother "I see your enjoying yourself."

He looked up from his plate and jumped up giving me a tight hug "Katara! I haven't seen you in forever!"

I smiled and hugged him back "I know."

I hugged Suki, then Toph, and took a seat next to my brother.

After he finished throwing food down his throat he asked me a question "So what have you been up to lately?"

I sighed and sat back in my chair. What have I not been up to lately? Me and Aang barely had any time to spend together, like I had hoped since this was his first week off in over two months.

"Just helping Aang with his Avatar duties." I bit my lip after I said this. Stupid, stupid, Avatar duties.

Suki tilted her head slightly, "Are you okay Katara?"

I looked over at her, not realizing anybody could read my mind. "Oh. Yeah. I'm fine. Look you guys, I'm tired and I need to get some air. I'll see you tommorow. Okay?"

Sokka gave me a peculiar look, but shrugged it off "Okay Katara."

I escaped out of the back door and headed toward a nearby balcony.

The night air smelled fresh. All those perfumed oils were getting to my head. It felt so good to finally breath in clean air.

I took a deep sharp inhale and exhale. My lungs rejoiced at nature's lovely scent. Aw sweet, sweet air. I took down the flowery comb that had been holding up my silky black hair. It felt so good to be free.

I was about to make my way over to the stairs and climb down, when I heard the sliding glass door open and close.

I spun around to see Aang. His gray stormy eyes looking right into mine. "Aang, what are you ...?" He didn't give me a chance to finsh my question before his lips were on mine. He put his arms around my waist to keep me from falling backwards. I put my arms around his neck to pull him closer.

When we pulled apart, I was breathless. He gave me an ear to ear smile and kissed me lightly on the lips again before speaking "I'm sorry Katara. I know that we have not been seeing a lot of each other lately, but I promise you, I'm going to fix that. ..." He continued to speak in the most sincere, heart melting voice I have ever heard.

I couldn't speak, due to the fact that I was worrying if my heart would leave my chest from that kiss, so I just put my finger up to silence him. I found my air and began to breath normally again "Those air nation robes really bring out your eyes."

I saw a blush rise from his cheeks to his ears. I smiled.

His face turned serious again as he pulled me closer. "Katara. I'm not joking. You come first and foremost in my life. Nothing comes before you. I'm sorry." I saw tears well up in his eyes, and some escaped down his cheeks. I wiped them away with my finger

I whispered quietly "I forgive you."

He smiled at me and lifted me up into his arms bridal style.

I laughed at him. "What are you doing?"

He smiled at me "Taking you to see the world."

He carried me back through the stuffy perfumed room not caring who was watching. Once we reached the front of the building, he got Appa. We climbed onto Appa and rode off into the sky.

As I sat back and watched Aang steer I couldn't help but think back to what Zuko asked.

"How could you live with that goofball?"

The answer was quite easy. I love him. That's how.


End file.
